An American Boy (America x Reader LEMON)
by NarutoLuv1000
Summary: You and your boyfriend are just chilling at his house. What happens when you accidentally touch his curl?


**~CONAINS MATURE CONTENT! VEIWER DISGRESTION HAD BEEN ADVISED!~**

You and your American boyfriend are sitting on the couch watching Planet Of The Apes. He had his arm around your waist and you head laid lazily on his chest. You look at his sky blue orbs and couldn't help to notice how the color suited him. He finally felt your gaze at his face and looked at you. "Hey, why are you staring at me?" You gave him a warm smile and answered "I just love the color of your eyes." he smiled back at you and you heard a chuckle. You ran your hand through his hair but what you didn't know is that you accidentally rubbed against his curl. He stiffened up and looked at you wide eyed. You looked at him curiously and then all of a sudden he pulled you on his lap, you facing him. "Do you know what you have done?" his voice low and sensual. You can feel the growl in his chest as your hand laid on his chest. You shook your head wondering what you did? "You touched my prize possession." he growled in your ear sending shivers down your back. Before you could even realize it his lips we on yours full of passion. Usually his kisses are sweet and always tasted like hamburgers, but this one was different. It contained passion and lust. You kissed back, your heads moving in sync with each others. You felt his tongue lightly licking your bottom lip asking for an entrance. You gladly let him and he did not hesitate. He was exploring every inch of your mouth. You moan quietly every time he licked a certain spot in your mouth and when his hands would lightly brush against your sides. You wanted to take charge so when he least expected it you pushed his tongue back into his mouth and started exploring his wet cavern. You found his weak spot a kept licking that certain spot. Earning moans from him every second made your core even wetter. He pushed you off him and laid you on the couch gently. He hovered on top of you gazing at your eyes. He attacked your neck with kisses and nibbles. You moaned softly until he found your hot spot. You moaned loud and you felt a smile against your neck. He licked and sucked that same spot on your neck. Grinding his teeth into your neck then finally biting into it bringing blood to the surface. You mewled as your arched your back into his chest. He kissed and licked the bite mark making it less painful. You pushed him off you and now you were on top. You kissed his neck and he moaned when you found the right spot. You sucked on it giving him a hickey. You kissed up from his neck, to his jaw line, then up to his cheek bones. You started to twirl his curl in between your fingers earning loud moans from him. You took his curl and bit it. He made a small gasp as you started to grind it in between your teeth. You tugged and licked his curl getting him aroused. He couldn't take it anymore, he picked you up bridal style and ran to his room.

He laid you gently on his bed and started unbuttoning your shirt. You helped him and threw it carelessly somewhere in the room. You had your (f/c) bra on with black lace. Alfred placed his hands over your bra clad breast and started to massage them. You mewled at the pleasure he was giving you. He tore your bra off and threw it. His mouth attacked your left nipple making it harder. You tangled your hand in his hair tugging it. Moaning loud, you could feel his member hard against your leg. You pushed him off once again and you were on top of him. You took off his shirt and threw it. You left a trail of kisses from his chest all the way to his nice toned abs. You traced his eight pack with your tongue follow by your finger. You can hear him grunt in a low sexy voice. You tugged at his pants letting him know you were going to take them off. He put his hand behind his head indicating for you to carry on. You unbuttoned his pants threw them off and the underwear followed. You looked h at his member in disbelief at how big it is. You smiled as you took a single finger and played with the top of his member. He closed his eyes grunting every once in a while. "_, stop teasing me." you giggled at his desperateness. "Beg for it babe." You replied with an evil grin. "Please _. Suck me." You smiled and put your mouth on his member. First playing with the head, sucking on it and licking it before taking the whole thing. Once you did, you heard Alfred moan and you liked it. You would deep throat him and swallow. That mad him go crazy, every time you did he would buck his hips into his mouth. "_-_, I'm going to cum." You wanted him to come in your mouth so you sucked harder, faster, and moved your hand up and down faster. He was close but then he pulled you off and he was on top of you. "Alfred! I wanted you to cum in my mouth." You made a cut pouty face at him. He couldn't help but smile and whisper sexual in your ear. "I want to do that inside of you." You blushed so hard your face was red.

He made a trail of kissed down to your lower stomach and started unbuttoning your pants. He threw them off, next the underwear. He stared in awe at your core. You blushed even harder if that was possible. He rubbed his finger at your entrance feeling how wet you are. He spread your legs and stared hungrily at your core and then started to lick your clit. You mewled loud bucking your hips up. He began sucking hard on your clit and making slurping sounds while he sucked you. It made you even more horny when you heard the slurping. "A-Alfred." You said as he hummed back as an answer. You moaned loud and he found out that the humming felt good to you so he continued. Humming his melody on your sweet clit making you go crazy. Alfred moved down a little and stuck his tongue into your core. You tried to buck your hips up but he had you firmly pinned down to the bed. You felt your stomach come to a knot. "Babe, I'm about to cum!" He took his tongue out and you groaned out of disappointment. "I want you to cum on this dick." You never heard Alfred talk like this but you liked it. You pulled Alfred up to your lips and flipped him over so you're on top of him again. You broke the kiss and looked at his eyes.

You took his member and rubbed him against your core. He couldn't take it and he removed your hand from his member and he put his hand there. He entered his member inside of you. You moaned out in pain and he stopped half way to get you use to it. The pain left and you sat all the way on his member. You moaned loud clenching the sheets on the bed. "_-_, you're so tight." You sat there on his member waiting for the pain to go away. The pain left and you wiggled your hips around testing it. You started riding Alfred and mewled so loud. You got faster as the pleasure started increasing with every hump. The sound of Alfred's moaning and the slapping skin beneath you made you closer to your climax. You can tell Alfred was about to climax too. He started bucking into you and soon he was the one doing the work. Drilling his member into your core, you never wanted it to stop. "Ahh! Shit! Alfred fuck me!" This encouraged him to go faster. You felt that feeling in your stomach again and you wanted it to release. You felt Alfred get slower, this gave you an idea to talk dirty to him to make him want to go faster and cum. "Come on Alfred. Cum inside me. Come on! You want me to cum on your dick? Make me cum!" He drilled inside of you harder and faster than before. He hit your G-spot which made you yell in complete pleasure. Alfred kept hitting that spot hard making your climax come faster. "That's it baby! Come on! I'm cumming! Make me cum! Make me cum! MAKE ME CUM! Ahh!" You felt you're walls get tight and your eyes went half lidded. You saw stars and you moan loud. "A-ALFRED!" You cummed on his member, but he still was thrusting into you hard. Finally releasing inside you, you once again moaned loud and Alfred grunted. You lay on Alfred's chest, both of you panting hard. Your hot, sticky bodies touching. Alfred pulled the sheets over the both of you and he laid his arm around your waist. "_, I love you." He lightly pecked your lips and you smiled in the kiss. "I love you too." You said through the kiss. You were still on top of him and you fell asleep after a small yawn.

*NEXT MORNING*

You woke up and you were still on top of you lover. You giggle remembering last night's events and you peck him on the lips. He woke up to the kiss and stared at you. "Good morning, beautiful." He brushed your cheek with his hand. "Morning!" You tried to get up but you felt something in your core. You looked down and noticed your boyfriend's member still inside of you. "Haha, your dick is still inside of me." He chuckled and pulled his member out of you. You moaned one last good time and he smile. "Sorry babe. I ment to take tha-" You put a finger on his lips to shush him. "It's ok." You laid your back on his chest and giggled. Then the door was slammed open. "Bloody hell! Because of you guys I couldn't sleep last night!" England rammed in the room mad as ever. You looked down and noticed a little happy person in his pants. "Aww. Someone got horny." England blushed and looked at you. He closed the door behind you and locked the door.

READ PART 2 TO SEE WHAT HAPPENES! :D

HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


End file.
